Alternatives
by RyleighFTW
Summary: After Edward left her dying in the forest, Bella faked her death. She ran to the Volturi, and there she found power, friendship, and love. What happens when Edward finds her sadistic and hateful? Vague Darkella. Used to be "Someone To Love"
1. Chapter One: Surprise

Well, hi there :]

This is my little fic that I just started on a whim. This is actually my first fic...but I write all the time.

Each chapter is going to have a song that goes along with it...I already have a few planned out :P

I honestly have no idea what else to put here, so, go ahead and just read, please. :P

-KM

*****Hey hey hey. So! Big changes! There's a new name...Alternatives! I decided it was a little more relevant. And Someone to Love just seemed WAYY too...cliche or something. Overused? That sounds good. And I have a new penname! RyleighFTW. Because that's pretty much my favorite name in the world, and it is FOR THE WIN! :D  
**

**Anyways, I'm EDITING EVERYTHING! Sorry if you get alerts on new chapters. I read through these chapters one night and thought to myself...**_Wow...this writing is pure, liquid shit. _**So I'm editing everything now._  
_**

** There WILL be a new chapter up today or tomorrow! I PROMISE! I have, like, ONE PARAGRAPH LEFT ON IT! I SWEAR I WILL WRITE IT!  
**

**In other news, there should be a poll on my profile! (If it's not up there, PM me or whatever and I'll go batshit crazy and get all up in 's business and then break my computer and then fix it and then fix the poll) I'm getting kinda bored with this story and I have a ton of new ideas racing around in my head. I MIGHT put this on hiatus, but I just find it so hard to write new chapters on this story. It's been, what, 7 months since I last updated? Yeah. Can you tell it's been hard to update?**

**So, yeah! I hope you like the new-ish direction I'm taking.*****

**-RyFTW**

**P.S. I forgot to add this: I'm not doing chapter titles anymore. They annoy me. Because whenever I come up with one, they're usually only 1% relevant to the story, and the other 99% is just me making up random words that I think sound like what a chapter should be called.  
**

DISCLAIMER: The original idea isn't mine. 'Nuff said.**  
**

* * *

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Secrets by OneRepublic

* * *

Chapter One

BPOV

I heard a light tap on my door. I twitched my hand and it flew open, courtesy of telekinesis, just one of my powers. I was a shield, I controlled minds,* and I had telekinesis. Gianna entered trustingly, with a beaming smile on her face. "Ma'am, Master Aro wishes to see you in the main hall."

I sighed in reluctance, and waved Gianna off with a muttered "thanks." I vaguely remembered the first time I saw her, and thought of her as naïve, but I related to her. She was a human, working _with _vampires instead of fearing them, and wishing to someday become one. Now I knew that she had no chance, and that soon enough she would become dinner. She was becoming less able for the job as she aged. She was nearing thirty or thirty-five or whatever, I didn't really care. She didn't smell too appealing, she seemed to fancy this new perfume that smelled absolutely terrible.

I gracefully stood up off of the couch and grabbed my cloak as I walked lazily to the large room where we met other vampires who had requests or needed judgment. I pushed open the great doors with ease and entered as I pulled up my hood. I enjoyed these cloaks, when the hood was up, it was nearly impossible for anyone, immortal or not, to see your face.

I bowed to Aro, Caius, and Marcus before I hopped up the steps, and placed my hand in Aro's. I knew he heard my curious questions. _Who's coming? Why am I here?_ I was not always present for these sessions, because I was rarely needed. If anyone caused trouble, they could usually be handled by the rest of the guard. I was only called upon in times when the person coming posed a threat to us, but I didn't see how anyone could pose a threat to every single one of us.

Aro thought, knowing I was listening to his thoughts because he preferred to converse through mind with me, _We need you to shield us all. The one coming has…gifts._ I could hear the reluctance in his thoughts, but he covered it up well._ Please wait for my signal to act, dear._ Aro was such a kind person, but he was quick to punish if you acted out, were rude, or were just plain stupid. I nodded obediently and took my place alongside the other guard.

My position was closest to Aro, if he were to need me at any time. I stood next to Jane, and I nodded a hello to her. She smiled back at me. We would talk normally, but not in the hall when we were here to be serious.

I had fit in perfectly with my Volturi family. Heidi and Jane were like the sisters I never had, Felix was like my big brother, Alec like my little brother, and Demetri…Demetri was inexplicable. I leaned over a centimeter and flashed a smile at my love, and he automatically noticed me and grinned back. Demetri was so sweet.

"Ah, our guest will be here momentarily," Aro announced in a sing-song voice.

I pushed my shield out to cover everyone like a blanket. It enveloped the guard, the elders, and I found Heidi down in the lobby, and shielded her mind, too. I curiously searched for our guest, and then froze when I recognized the thoughts running through his mind.

_Peace, child._ Aro soothed. I broke formation and strode towards Aro. Caius hissed at me, but Aro silenced him, letting me approach. I nearly slapped my hand down on his awaiting hand, but controlled myself.

_How could you, Aro? You know what he's done. What happened to us being family? Families don't do this to each other!_

Aro flinched away from me because of the assault of words that immediately entered his mind. I had my back turned to our _guest_, and was even happier about the hood covering my face. I would prefer to know what he was here about, instead of having him angst the whole day. _Calm, my dear. Hear him out._

I growled, but retreated to my spot in the formation.

Edward watched me ghost back with curious, dead eyes. His brow furrowed, he stared at me harder, if that were possible, and then broke down. He fell on the marble floor, on his knees, sitting down on the ground. I cocked my head, and read his thoughts. _Just like…just like her. _He thought, pained beyond belief. A flash of my human face went through his mind and he curled inward, banishing the image. I was shocked, why the hell was this man falling apart at the simple memory of me? He didn't want me when I was a fragile human!

Aro ghosted forward, and requested Edward rise. Slowly, he did. He placed his hand in Aro's and let him know what he wished mentally. I was happy again to be able to read minds. I saw inconsequential things of Edward when he was absent of Forks. I paid no attention to them; I didn't care what he did in his free time. Then he got to why he was here, and I held back a shock. Edward wanted to…to die? Not that I was going to try to be a part of his life again, hell no. I didn't want to be connected to the little twerp's pitiful existence at all.

Then Aro sifted through Edward's thoughts, and realized why. He wanted to die because I wasn't with him anymore? Because I'd died?

Aro then released Edward's hand, and was silent for a moment. "Let me confer with my brothers." I internally sighed, this might take a while. Aro exited the room with Caius and Marcus so they could talk in private, and the rest of us waited, silent and still.

Edward's eyes gazed over all of us and lingered on me a second more than the others. I concentrated on his mind, but immediately let go of it, not wanting to hear the self-loathing and miserable thoughts.

Suddenly the door opened, and Heidi rushed in. _Bella, we need you, there's an emergency._ I sighed aloud and slowly walked past Edward and followed Heidi. The door slammed shut behind me, and I made my way downstairs. I met her and Gianna in the waiting room, only to find the rest of the Cullen family there.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Heidi lazily.

_Stop them,_ she replied simply through her thoughts. _The big one was trying to break through, earlier._

I laughed at that, and used my telekinesis to raise Emmett up in the air. "What the—" but he was cut off as I flicked him into a wall. We had enough money to fix the gaping hole that was now in it. And if we didn't want to pay for it, we could just have the humans who fixed it as a meal when they were done. That fixed everything.

"Hey!" Emmett cried out, jumping out of the wall. I grinned and laughed sadistically. He started marching towards me, visibly irritated, but I stopped him from moving as soon as I was with in his punching distance.

"Don't even try it," I warned with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie burst out, immediately coming to her mate's aid. "What's your problem?"

"Well, to the first," I answered slowly, "I'm protecting myself; and to the second, my problem is _you_."

Carlisle stepped forward cautiously, trying to show that he meant no harm. Always the peacemaker, Carlisle was. "What did we do to you?"

Alice gasped, and I smirked. I could tell from the blank look on her face that she knew exactly who I was. A second later, she was back in the present, and her face was layered in shock, guilt, shame, and most of all, confusion.

I immediately let my mind range, and immediately found Jane. She was worried about what was going on down here, everyone had heard the loud crash, but they could only faintly hear our talking. _Jane, dear,_ I said, placing my thoughts in her mind. _Could you come down here?_

She told me she was on her way, and within seconds she was by my side.

I wrapped my arm over her shoulders. "Now, if any of you step one toe out of line, I'll have Jane dear let you know that you were too bold." I said icily, with a sadistic grin on my face.

I reached up and pulled the hood away from my face. Gasps came from all of the Cullen family, excluding Alice.

_"Bella?"_ Rosalie sneered. _Oh, fantastic,_ I heard her mental voice lament. _Even when she's a vampire she has more than me! She's obviously got powers, and she's prettier than me!_

"Thank you," I said with a grin on my face.

_Oh, great, she can read minds too!_ I threw my head back, laughing.

Esme ran forward. She was going to try to hug me, but I stopped her before she could. "Don't think you can just hug me; tell me how sorry you are, and then it'll be all better, Esme; because you can't make it better."

"We're so sorry, dear. We never wanted to leave. It was better for you."

"Better for _me_?" I snorted. "You have no—" I was cut off by Aro's mind calling for me. _We have decided, please come. You may let the rest of the Cullens know they are welcome to join us._ I growled at his open invitation, but passed it on. They all immediately said they were going. Even Rosalie, to my surprise. When I searched her head, I realized she really did care about Edward, as much as it annoyed her to have to come all the way to Italy for him and not for herself.

Jane, Heidi, and I led them to the main hall and told them to stand by the door.

I had quickly raised my hood as soon as I saw Edward, and checked my shield.

"Edward," Aro said slowly. "We have decided to decline you request." A quiet sigh of relief came from the Cullens. "But, while you are here, we would like to ask if you would feel inclined to join us?" I hissed, but quickly restrained myself. Edward shot me a look of curiosity and Caius gave me a warning look.

"I'd rather _not_," he said quietly. "I would like to leave now."

"What a pity. Alice? Jasper?"

Edward turned is head, shocked to see his whole family there. He had a confused look on his face, but then he turned, and looked at me. I entered his mind in time to hear him think: _shield_. Looks like Eddikins isn't as stupid as he seems.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look, and said "No thank you" at the same time.

"How sad. Edward, I do believe one of my guards would like to speak with you, am I correct, dear?" Aro glanced over at me, smiling.

"Yes, master. Thank you. Do you wish me to escort the Cullens out?"

"Thank you, yes. Goodbye, all of you. I'm sorry we couldn't have a pleasant conversation."

"Come." I ordered, immediately outside of the door, running. This was a conversation I would like to have alone, without all the other vampires in the castle being able to listen in. I climbed over the wall that wrapped around the city, and landed in the forest. I sat on a limb of a tree, my feet dangling in the air.

With my mind, I followed the Cullens, and then released the vampires in the castle from my shield, knowing when Edward wouldn't be able to hear them. Three seconds later, seven vampires had grouped below me.

"Well, well, well," I said monotonously. I hopped down to the ground. "Hello, Ed."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" He replied, resigned. He seemed…dead.

I laughed, and then shook my head, letting my black hood fall around my shoulders.

Edward froze. "B—Bella?"

I nodded with a sadistic smile on my face, then reared back, and punched him right in the jaw.

* * *

So? How was that? Please review and tell me :]

I actually already have the first paragraph for the next chapter written. It was going to be the first paragraph for this chapter, but I knew that if I kept it, I would have to write a humongous chapter. This one's already 2k words, so I thought it was long enough.

Feedback on my writing, the character interactions, and the song that I used and songs that I could use in later chapters would be loved.

Also, if you have any ideas on the name for this story, just put that in the review. I suck at naming stories :/

Oh! And what do you think of the Bella/Demetri couple? I thought it would add a cool twist to it. And it would be amusing to write about when "Eddie boy" finds out about it.

Well, back to writing for me, I guess!

Ciao,

-KM

* Mind control: She can read minds, insert her thoughts into minds, and can erase memories.

** Techopathy is the ability to control technology.

*****So, techopathy is out. I would never use it, so Bella no longer has that power.**

**Can you believe that there are no A/N's in this chapter? I'm usually an A/N whore.**

**So, I really hope this doesn't delete the reviews...if it does...well DAMN. You better re-review or I'll be all "WTF, YOU AIN'T REVIEWIN? YOU LITTLE JERK." *tacklepouncekill***

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention before. I got the inspiration for this story from the story "New Soul" by Nyx Nuit. It's COMPLETE and a "Bella joins Volturi" story. And it's AMAZING. I've read it twice to keep up the inspiration for writing this.**

**So...if the reviews are deleted...review, bitches! If you do, I'll...I'll marry you! And you know you want me ;D*****

**-RyFTW  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Excuses

**Heya, dear readers! I want to thank all of you for giving me all the good feedback. My friend (username: mskenziecullen go read her story, it's Carlisle/Bella. I thought it would be disgusting, but it's actually really good) can truthfully say I was freaking out every time I got a review. By the end, I was going "ASLDJHTALKJTH I GOT 8 FRICKIN' REVIEWS IN ABOUT 3 HOURS. OOOOMIGODDDDDDDDDDDDDD" *blushes***

**And I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last one! *gasp* So now I'll start...even though it's boring :/**

**Now, here's the second chapter!**

**-KM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's original characters and IT'S plot. I only own THIS stories' plot :]**

* * *

Don't turn around, I'm sick and I'm tired of your face.

Don't make this worse, you've already gone and got me mad.

It's too bad, I'm not sad, it's casting over.

It's just one of those things, you'll have to get over it.

Get Over It – Avril Lavigne

* * *

Chapter Two - Excuses

BPOV

I lay on my couch with my hands behind my head, eyes closed; legs crossed; completely spaced out, well, as spaced out as a vampire could be. My iPod was charging as I listened to it, and my current favorite song came on. It practically explained my entire life. _"Slippin' down a slide, I did enjoy the ride, don't know what to decide, you lied to me. You looked me in the eye, and took me by surprise, now are you gratified? You cried to me."_ Avril Lavigne. Back then, she seemed to know exactly what I went through. Until she went all girly, and then her music lost some sort of edge. **(A/N: That song is the same as the song up there ↑)**

A knock on my door pulled me out of my reverie. I pulled my ear buds out and turned off my iPod. I'd used my powers so much last night, that I felt drained, so I just walked over and opened up the door. It was Alice.

Perky little Alice walked right into my room and sat down on my couch. "Sure, come on in, why don't'cha?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I sat myself down on the opposite side of the couch. Her face broke.

"Bella, why do you have to be that way? Why are you so angry at us?"

"I think I made it very clear last night why I was so angry at you." **(A/N: just wait…I'll find a place to put a flash back. I already have some ideas…*grins evilly*) **I spat.

"But Bella, you know that I would never want to leave you. I loved you, and I still do. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Her eyes resembled a kicked puppy.

"Can it, Alice. I loved you, too, but then you just _left_. I couldn't contact you or anything. You just pulled yourself out of my life, and I had no decision in it at all."

Alice looked resigned. "I—I get it. You just don't wa—" She stopped dead in her tracks, and got that whole deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. She was having a vision, and I immediately looked into her mind, but was distracted by Jasper running into my room, almost knocking me over in his race to get to Alice.

"Alice? Alice!"

And then, right as I was about to watch her vision, she came back to the present. A grin crossed her face. "Oh, that's okay Bella!" She gushed. "You just need some time. You'll come around!" She hopped off of my couch and pranced out of my room, leaving with Jasper just as quickly as she'd come.

I ran to the door, and leaned my head out, yelling "Those visions change, y'know!"

I sighed. Now she wouldn't give up.

* * *

**(A/N: This seemed as good a time as any to put a FLASH BACK! *dun dun dun* *lightning strikes*)**

**

* * *

**

"_Bella, I can't believe you're alive." Edward gasped. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much. I came here to die because living without you was so painful." He ran towards me, attempting to hug me._

_I stopped him, and laughed. "You think I'm just going to welcome you back with open arms? You dropped me on my ass seven years ago! _**(A/N: Bella's 7 years old…if you didn't figure that out already. She was changed maybe 9 or 10 months after the Cullen's left.) **_That's not something that can be so easily forgiven."_

_Edward stopped struggling against my power over him. "Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I was protecting you, I was sure it was better for you, if I kne—"_

_"_Better for me?_" I shrieked. "You have no idea what's better for me. You probably think you know what's good for me now, and you're so full of yourself that you think that you're the best option that I can take. But I'll have you know that when you weren't there for me, these people were. I found friendship, love, acceptance, forgiveness; all the things you pretended to give me, just to rip it all away."_

_"Bella, I swear, if I'd known that you would have to resort to becoming like _this _I would have never—"_

_"Like _this_? What's wrong with this? What the hell is wrong with me being what I'm supposed to be?" And then I just…snapped._

_I pounced on him, and was just wailing on him. Punch after punch. "You don't _know_ what I need, what I should have. You don't know me anymore!" I screamed._

_Emmett and Jasper ran over and grabbed me from behind, picking me up off of Edward. He jumped up, looking torn. "Bella…I'm so sorry." He said, and with that, he ran._

_"You left me, and they won't. They never will!" I screamed after him._

_I grabbed the minds of all the Cullens, and pushed them all away from me. Probably too forcefully, but I was too pissed to care. "None of you can even _try_ to right what you did wrong so many years ago. Because you can't fix that!" I screamed. I'd never been so…aggressive against other vampires. Sure, I'd been sadistic, hurtful, so many things, but never like this. Never had I been so frustrated that I nearly lost control of all my powers, they were doing things I didn't tell them to._

_Because right now, I was floating, trees were flying everywhere, uprooted from the ground. I screamed wordlessly, and ran in the opposite direction of Edward._

_After a long time of running just to get away, I stopped, and broke down beside a creek. I looked at my reflection in the water, and immediately looked away. I looked horrible, my hair was a mess from running, my clothes had holes in them from branches, and my cloak had dirt and leaves all over it. But my face was worse, and my breath hitched every time I breathed in. Crying without tears. This had never happened; I'd always been happy with my life as a vampire and never had a moment when I was upset, specifically after I met Demetri._

_I fell down onto the grass, wrapping my cloak around me, and stared at the stars, crying. I didn't even know what I was crying over. Edward? I didn't care about him, and I wasn't lying to myself when I thought that. Well, I guess I did care about him, but not in a good way. I wanted him to live a miserable life. I didn't want him to have a shred of happiness, not after he tore all my happiness away, or as I thought._

_I just rolled over, and cried. It kind of felt good to cry. It was like some sort of release of all my pent up anger._

_I suddenly felt arms around me, picking me up. "Bella?" A familiar voice called to me._

_I wrapped my arms around Demetri, and started to feel better. There was something about him that just calmed me down and made me forget all my worries. I looked up and gave him a half smile, and said "Thanks." He probably didn't even know what I was thanking him for._

_"Anytime, love," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss me._

_

* * *

_

**How was THAT for a flash back? I don't do flash backs much in my writing. From what I can remember, I've only done one flash back in all of my writing, so TELL ME HOW I DID WITH IT!**

**Oh, and in the last chapter, in the first paragraph, there were *'s to explain Bella's powers, and I forgot to put those in. So, if you want a little more info on what her powers entail, just go back to the first chapter and go to the bottom. But, you've probably already figured out what she can do because I overuse her powers. :P**

**I really recommend going to listen to the song I had at the beginning, I listened to it almost the entire time I was writing this chapter, and for the rest of the time I was just listening to my Avril Lavigne playlist, haha!**

**Sorry this chapter's so short! It's only 1.7k words...but I just wanted to update! Next chapter will be longer, I PROMISE! Please don't come try to kill me...it would be bad for all of us (specifically you, because I'm a NINJA IN DISGUISE! ...*ahem* I mean, specifically me.)**

**Well, I think that's all...**

**Thanks for reading! If you review, a rainbow will sprout in your backyard and a leprechaun will leave you his pot of gold daily.**

**-KM**


	3. Chapter Three: Trust

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I didn't MEAN to not update for almost 3 weeks...for a week of those days, I was in Colorado, so I have part of an excuse. And the rest is that I was lazy and I had writers block. *cowers* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**But this chapter is 6 pages...I did it especially for you, because I'm sorry :D  
**

**But you may hate me even more after this chapter...BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**Just go read.**

**-KM**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of it's original characters and it's plot. That all belongs to SMeyer!  
**

* * *

I never wanted to say this,

You never wanted to stay.

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away.

For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic – Paramore

* * *

Chapter Three - Trust

I sighed as my phone buzzed, and reached over to grab it. The touch screen lit up, and I opened the message. It was from Alice. How the heck did she get my number? I didn't even use the phone that often, if I needed to contact someone, I could run to them, or, if it was urgent, I could just mentally talk to them. It was much faster.

I read the message: 'Bella, you're meeting Edward today at noon.' She gave me an address and said we were meeting in the alley behind it. **(A/N: Sorry…it's 1:30, I'm too lazy to come up with a name or some crap like that…*yawns*)**

I stared at the message for a few minutes. "Nope, not going," I decided. I sat the phone down, but it rang again, and saw another message: 'Isabella Swan, you're going.'

I glared at the phone and said "Fine," knowing she would see in my future that I was going.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it physically, it was only a few feet away. Demetri was on the other side, smiling like there was no tomorrow. He saw the tired, stressed look on my face and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I have to go meet _Edward_ today," I said, spitting his name out with hatred.

Demetri hated him too, and he hissed in my ear at the mention of his name. "You don't have to go, Bella."

There was immediately a text from Alice on my phone. 'Read my mind.' It said, and I laughed internally, and stretched my mind out, finding hers a few miles away. **(A/N: I was going to try to find a spot to put this…but I can't find one. The Cullen's are staying in a hotel in Volterra...) **_You do have to go._

I sighed, and said, "I do, otherwise Alice will kill me."

Demetri gripped me tighter, "Then I'm going with you."

_Well, Edward will probably get pretty PO'd, but he'll get over it._ Alice thought to me.

"Then it's settled," I smiled. "I get to take you with me."

* * *

I walked towards a bakery that had been engulfed in flames a few weeks ago. There were no surrounding stores, and the bakery was apparently just going to be left here, broken down and unusable.

I walked hand-in-hand with Demetri, and came to an ajar gate **(A/N: I may have used that word wrong…eh. *voice turns robotic* The door is ajar. The door is ajar. The door is…)** that led to the alley way behind the bakery. I had us both shielded as a precaution. We walked through the gate, and saw Edward.

His eyes were brighter than they'd been last time I saw him. There was more life in him. He was leaning against the wall furthest away from us with his hands in his pockets. He may have seemed livelier, but he was still slightly resigned.

"Well?" I ask him. "What do you want?"

"Bella," Edward began. "I've told you how sorry I am. I can't even begin to cover how much it hurt me to lie to you, and to tell you that I didn't want you. I can't live without you, Bella. The entire time I was away from you, I was absolutely useless. I didn't even stay with my family because I affected them so much with how I acted. When I heard you were dead, I—it's impossible to explain how I felt. It was like everything was going against me. If I'd been human, I would have died on the spot from the absolute misery that washed over me."

Halfway through, I was shaking my head slowly. "Stop," I said to him. "As I told you and your family the other night, you can't fix this. When you left me, it was like there was this gaping hole in my chest. Most of the time, I couldn't breathe. It was like someone had stripped me of everything I needed to function: my lungs, my heart, my _sanity_. Every night, I woke up screaming. I could barely move; every day was a struggle to get through. I wondered if I would wake up the next day. I thought there was nothing without you, that everything was meaningless."

"Please…" Edward said. "Don't continue."

"No, you need to know the extent of what _you_ did to me. Sometimes…I wished I would die, and that all my pain would just end. I actually tried killing myself a few times. Overdoses, sickness, I even got myself into car accidents on purpose." Demetri tensed next to me. He didn't know that I'd tried to commit suicide. I'd told him nearly everything, and whenever I mentioned it, he would curse Edward's name. **(A/N: I'm going to have a flashback in this chapter…I wanna show how much Demetri lubs Bella :P)** Nothing seemed to work. I knew that if I resorted to more drastic things, Charlie would be even more heartbroken. So I faked my death. **(A/N: Sorry for another! I can't think of a way for her to fake it, so imagine it yourself, haha. Gimme ideas in your review and maybe I'll put it in here.)** I came to the Volturi, and I asked them to kill me. There was no way I _couldn't_ die if all my blood was gone. But Aro offered me a position. I thought about it, and I accepted it, and now I couldn't be happier that I did. I have a family, here." I wrapped my arm around Demetri's waist, and added, "And I also have someone who'll never leave me, no matter what happens."

Edward's face fell. He must have understood what I meant. "Oh" was all he said.

He stared at the ground in front of him. I kept my mind out of his head; I knew that he would just be cursing himself. After a minute, he looked up, his eyes focusing only on me and ignoring Demetri. "I…Bella, I love you so much. If I could just take back what I did, I swear—"

Demetri stepped in front of me, forcing Edward to look at him. "You swear you'd what? Play with her feelings? **(A/N: Hmm…perhaps this will work to show Demetri's devotion! *giggles like a school girl* …don't ask)** Keep her in danger every moment? You never knew what was good for her! You couldn't even _begin_ to give her what she wants!" Demetri seethed.

"Dem…" I whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"She's apparently told you everything, so I must tell you that I left only to help her." Edward said in a quiet and calm voice.

"_Help_ her?" Demetri shouted. "She loved you, and you just threw it away!" He stalked closer to Edward with every word. "You hurt her beyond comprehension!" He was now in front of Edward, which worried me. Demetri was rarely this angry, and when he was, there were disastrous consequences. "You just walked away, you _bastard!_"

I gasped as Demetri tackled Edward, sending him sprawling on the ground. Demetri sat on top of him and punched him repeatedly, shouting other obscenities. **(A/N: Bad Demetri! Stop cussing! Sorry, my characters just go wild sometimes…I should keep a closer eye on them, they just do whatever they like.) **Edward just lay there, not fighting back at all.

He was then thrown up against the concrete wall, and my mind registered Demetri's thoughts. He was going to kill him. "No!" I screamed.

I was next to Demetri in a second, holding him back. For a second, he struggled, but then froze. I released him, and he turned to me. "Bella," he said quietly. He paused for a second. It was the longest second in my existence. "Do you still love him?"

I glanced from Demetri, to Edward, to the ground, and then back to Demetri. "Dem…I…I—"

"Answer me, Bella!"

"I don't know," I whispered.

Demetri just shook his head. "Find me when you can give me a real answer. You'll know where I am, Sparks." **(A/N: Nope. Not telling! *seals lips shut*)**

He flipped over the wall, and almost immediately, his mind was out of my range. Then I realized what I'd just done.

"No," I gasped. It felt like there was no air in my lungs.

"Bella," Edward said, reaching his hand out to comfort me.

I took a step backwards. I didn't want his pity. I took another step back, and then I continued until my back hit the other side of the space. I closed my eyes and slid down until I was sitting on the dirt, and put my head in my hands.

I heard Edward's steps coming closer. "Go away," I said weakly, not looking up.

He stood silently. "Bella," he said again. "I'm so s—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, because you caused all this." I spat, gaining strength from my hatred. "Just get the _hell_ away from me, Cullen." I looked up, staring at him with ice cold eyes.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he thought better, and left. A minute and a half later, there were approaching footsteps. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, ass—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I heard a different voice.

I glanced at the entrance and saw tiny little Alice with a furious face.

"If you're coming here to scream at me, Alice, don't worry. I'm already yelling at myself enough for the two of us."

I don't think she heard me. "I mean, seriously, Bella! Edward has done nothing but think of what's best for you, and you just let your boyfriend beat him up!"

"_Shut up!_" I screeched. "Just shut the _hell_ up, Alice! I don't need you telling me that every single thing that I've done is wrong! That I've made the wrong choices! That I've never thought about what Edward's intentions were! You don't know the _half_ of it, Alice. You probably only saw glimpses of what happened, so you don't have the slightest idea of how much I hate myself right now!"

There was silence from the pixie beside me. Then suddenly, her arms were wrapped around my shoulders. She sat next to me, and held me as I broke down. I cried tearlessly into her shoulder, letting her try to comfort me. I knew none of her words of sympathy would help me, but it felt good to have someone who wouldn't ask questions for the moment, and would just let me cry my non beating heart out.

After a few minutes when I'd partially calmed down, Alice turned to me and quietly asked me what happened.

I explained everything. Demetri's defending me, him attacking Edward, me saving Edward, and then Demetri leaving. Alice listened intently, and then looked into my eyes and asked the unanswerable question: "How _do_ you feel about Edward, Bella?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and stared at the concrete wall across from us. "I don't know," I whispered again. "I hate him so much, but I guess a part of me still wishes things were the way they used to be. I know I love Demetri, but I'm not sure about Edward." I turned towards Alice again. "Has there ever been a vampire love triangle like this?" There was an edge of humor to my voice, but in a way, I wanted an honest answer.

"I don't know, Bella, I don't know."

I nodded slowly, and looked away, just enjoying the company. **(A/N: Hmm…I guess I WILL have a flash back. I've deprived you guys so I want this to be a really long chapter…)**

Somehow Demetri had gone from loving and fighting for me, to hating and leaving me in two seconds. What was going to happen now? He'd always hated Edward without even meeting him…he'd sworn that he would kill Edward if he ever showed his head around here. I would just smile and shrug. Edward would never be in Volterra, but it made me feel good to know that Demetri cared so much for me…

* * *

"_Bella," Demetri whispered. It had been a few weeks since I'd joined the Volturi. I'd met Demetri days later when he was assigned to help me through my newborn months. We'd created a strong friendship. "What's wrong?"_

_ I was sitting in my new room, on my new couch, in my new clothes (courtesy of Heidi). I'd curled up while lying down, hugging my knees. My eyes were shut, and my face was contorted in pain._

_ Demetri joined me on the couch, and pulled me up into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, and kept my eyes closed. "Bella, please, tell me." He'd noticed all of the signs of my depression, but didn't question much. It was one of the things I loved about him. He didn't push._

_ "I…Edward," I gasped._

_ "Who's Edward?" Demetri questioned me softly. "What happened?"_

_ I looked up at him. "Cullen. He lived in Forks, he and I were…close." I slowly explained almost everything. I'd forgotten many of my memories…and over half of the ones I remembered, were of Edward. I was sure that was because they were etched into my mind…the pain was too strong to be forgotten. A few times I would have to stop because I'd told a touchy memory, or I'd just built up all the sadness, and I'd start crying into Demetri's shoulder._

_ Dozens of times, Demetri would growl, tense, or hiss. Whenever it happened, I would try to calm him down. When I finished telling Edward leaving, Demetri was frozen. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his breathing was slowed and elaborate, like he was _trying _to stay calm. "Bella…" he said softly. He stopped, appearing to be at a loss for words. He opened his eyes and stared at me intently. "I swear to god. If that monster ever shows his face, I'll kill him. I'll rip him to shreds, and there'll be no saving him. He'll pay for what he did to you, Bella."_

_I smiled weakly, and sat my head back down on his shoulder. "Thanks," I sighed._

_Demetri reached down and put my upright so I was staring at him again. He leaned down…and he kissed me. Demetri kissed me. Now it was _my _turn to be frozen. My eyes were glued open, and I was unresponsive._

_ Demetri released me, took a glance at my frozen figure, and said, "I'm sorry. I should leave."_

_ He started to get up, but my hand which had been holding onto his shirt from earlier held him down. "Bella…" His torso was twisted away from me, maybe trying to keep this situation less awkward. My eyes were still focused on the same spot, which was now an empty spot of couch._

_ I unfroze after half a second, shook my head at an attempt to clear it, and looked at him. It seemed like the sun finally broke through the clouds that had been covering my eyes for all these months…_**(A/N: I almost put years…but I realized: WAIT A LLAMA! It's only been a few weeks since she joined the Volturi. So it hasn't even been a year yet!)**

_ I pulled Demetri back so he was in front of me, and brought my lips back to his. For a quarter of a second, _he_ was frozen. _**(A/N: Gosh, these people just freeze all the time. STUPID CHARACTERS! GAWD!) **_Then he responded, and kissed me back. After a second—or a lot of seconds, I was a little distracted—he released me and looked into my eyes with a confused look on his face. I smiled softly, and whispered "I love you." Because I knew it was true. Demetri had been like my antidote this whole time. He always made me feel better when I was down. And now I knew I would never feel bad about Edward ever again, because now I knew I didn't need him. I had Demetri._

_

* * *

_**Are you angry at me? I'm sorry...it had to be done. But hey, at least I ended it on a slightly happier note! The flash back was happy :D**

**BUT Bella STILL told her boyfriend that she basically loved her ex. And _that_ never goes over well.**

**So now it just depends on what happens...if I get a lot of reviews, there will be a happy B/D part SOON. If there aren't many reviews, there will be emo Bella for at least three chapters...XD**

**And I hope you're happy, because, as my friend says, I suffer from "writing to the extreme." When my character gets pissed, I get pissed. When my character is happy, I'm happy. AND WHEN MY CHARACTER GETS EMO, I GET EMO. SO THROUGH HALF OF THIS CHAPTER, I WAS MOPING.**

**Well...review. Seriously. Last month, there were 356 hits on this story. 12 this month. And all I've gotten are 12 puny reviews. You make me cry.**

**So review, and a unicorn will fly you to school/work/wherever you want to go every day.**

**-KM**

**P.S. In your reviews, gimmeh ideas. I can use them in later chapters. And I'll be all "OMG LYK TY S000 MUCH 3DWRDROX347!1"  
**


End file.
